Wolfgang
Wolfgang, labeled as The Loner, is a contestant in Total Drama Tokyo on the Mini Dharmas team. He returned for Total Drama: Superstar Showdown, where he was placed on the Hopalong Ralphcakes team and was eventually crowned winner of the season. Biography Wolfgang is not the most social person you will ever meet. He tends to shy away from people his age, which has made him grumpy and egocentric. His favorite pastime is going into the woods and starting fires, and he also likes to play video games, especially violent ones. He doesn't like school either, and usually complains about how much he hates it, annoying his classmates. He sits alone at lunch and never wears shoes or combs his hair, but he sports an impeccable sense of fashion. Wolfgang joined Total Drama because... actually, his parents made him join because they were worried about his mental health. Total Drama Tokyo Wolfgang arrived in Tokyo and made a strange first impression when he chose not to speak to any of the contestants, instead sitting on a bench and combing his hair. Puck quickly approached him and tried to form a friendship, but was interrupted when Wolfgang kicked him in the gonads. He continued to say nothing, even when Estrella expressed attraction towards him, and mainly just growled angrily. On the plane ride to Tokyo, Puck attempted to socialize with him again, but Wolfgang continued to injure him and then drew a mustache on his face with a Sharpie while asleep. Wolfgang was chosen to be on the Mini Dharmas thanks to Puck, and did not seem to be happy about this - he stomped over to Puck, farted in his face, and then blew steam from his ears as his face turned red. Throughout the next few days on the team, other contestants attempted to talk to him, but he rejected all efforts to be social and mostly just slept alone. At one point, Layla got annoyed at Wolfgang's snoring and forced Charles to wake him up. After Charles poked him with a pencil and he didn't move, Charles then cut off a strand of his hair with scissors, which caused Wolfgang to wake up, scream in agony loudly, then quickly go back to sleep. He continued to injure Puck throughout the challenges, and was then voted out by his team. After being voted out, Wolfgang finally spoke, ranting angrily at Puck about how much he despised him and claiming his life was "like a fart." Wolfgang was among the contestants who were able to return at the merge, but ultimately wasn't chosen. He reappeared at the finale, now speaking much more often, and reluctantly supported Layla to win. After Neal attempted to talk to him, he stuffed a bunch of chili peppers in his mouth and breathed fire, to the shock of Neal. He then attempted to hit on Delia, realizing how similar they were, but she slapped him in the face and muttered "You're gone" to him. He was disappointed when Puck and Casey sat down next to him, and later ranted about educational children's TV shows after Layla won the million dollars. He was then shockingly chosen to compete in Total Drama: Superstar Showdown along with Puck, and muttered to himself that it was going to be a long season. After Total Drama Tokyo In the short period of time between Tokyo and Superstar Showdown, Wolfgang retreated back to his home where he wasn't seen by anyone other than his immediate family for weeks. Bitter about his early elimination and desperate to avoid Puck, he soon started to spend nearly all of his time sitting in his room and playing violent video games, as usual. He managed to accumulate a fanbase of teenage girls who liked his "kawaii" nature, but got angry more than anything else at all his popularity. Wolfgang was chosen to return for Superstar Showdown because the producers wanted to make use of his "untapped potential." He wasn't notified that Puck was going to be on the cast as well. Total Drama: Superstar Showdown In the premiere, Wolfgang was the third contestant to be introduced, and immediately began to complain about the boat ride, Chris, and Roz. Once Chelsey noticed his scarf and said he'd be placing high on the popularity meter, he admitted that he had zero friends at school and didn't give a "flying crap" about popularity, but when Helga arrived, the two seemed to instantly click. Wolfgang had the first confessional of the season, where he admitted that he did not have the greatest luck with girls, and then discussed his anger issues before punching the camera in a fit of rage. Once Puck arrived, Wolfgang began to breathe heavily, but was able to successfully tune him out. However, he was placed on the same team as Puck - the Hopalong Ralphcakes - and expressed his dismay at both the confusing team name and his annoying teammates. Wolfgang initially proved himself to be a decent competitor in challenges, despite his violent nature and hatred of Puck. He also rejected any attempts to make friends, instead insulting his teammates such as Nic and Elena. In the fort challenge, he ended up winning for his team and sending the Citrus Fruits to elimination. When Roz's phone was stolen, he suggested to hijack a car from an innocent bystander and drive it into the city, a suggestion that was met with many confused looks from his teammates. At one point, he had stolen Puck's phone and attempted to sabotage his relationship with Casey, but shrugged it off. Puck claimed that the two were "definitely friends" in the confessional the next day. During the poetry challenge, Wolfgang contributed nothing of note other than chatting with Helga some more, and shockingly making her laugh a few times. After the challenge, he decided to take a nap, but his effort was thwarted when Puck dumped a bucket of ice-cold water on him to get rid of a fly buzzing around his face. Wolfgang reacted to this by turning red and blowing smoke out of his ears. Wolfgang refused to participate in the Take a Skit challenge if it involved singing, cross-dressing, or singing while cross-dressing. Puck decided to help him pick out a costume, with his suggestions involving fairy wings, a tutu, and a banana suit, but Wolfgang refused. He was forced to dress up as Larry Fashions in the skit, but still managed to kick Puck in the groin during the performance. When his team finally lost due to their subpar skit, Wolfgang found himself in the swing vote position. He chose to vote out Kavren with Chelsey and Elena's alliance, saying that he "votes with the wind." After the vote, he reassured his teammates that he wasn't in an alliance with anyone, and Puck asked if he was an exception, to which Wolfgang flicked him with a blade of grass and actually managed to injure him. In the sandbag challenge, Wolfgang was unsurprisingly partnered up with Puck, and lost that round due to Puck doing nothing but twerking. In the second round, he competed with Chelsey, and actually won that one, but his team still lost the challenge. Trey began scheming with Elena to get Wolfgang out, saying he couldn't be trusted, but Elena seemed to disagree. Wolfgang began eavesdropping on the conversation, and a dismayed Chelsey told him that she would teach him how to be popular. After MacKenzie's elimination, she followed through with that plan, but Wolfgang figured she was just trying to embarrass him. Chelsey surprisingly admitted that she was just using him for a vote, and the two began to argue. She told him that he smelled like roadkill and needed better hygiene, but claimed that she was just trying to "help out" in the confessional. The next morning, Puck woke him up by blowing a vuvuzela in his face loudly. After being yelled at again, Puck directed him to the TV, where Chelsey was watching a show called "Teen Wolf" and told Wolfgang that he should style his hair like the main character's to become more popular. Once again, Wolfgang refused and walked away. During the challenge, he was the first one to be interrogated by Chef, which devolved into a screaming match, but Chef sent him away once it was obvious that he didn't write the love note. Later, Trey decided to test out his new "strategy" of pretending to be gay on Wolfgang, but Wolfgang just snarled in his face and refused to listen. Unbeknownst to him, Puck stole his German truffles later that night and fed them to his new fish, Versace. Wolfgang woke up the next day and realized that his truffles were gone, and told Puck that if he ate them, he would destroy him. Although Puck denied it, Wolfgang was still suspicious, and bemoaned the fact that Puck never left him alone in the confessional. For the challenge - going to McDonald's - Wolfgang was happy to see that his team was able to hijack a car from an innocent bystander. He sat in the back seat with Arthur and Trey, which Trey was not too thrilled about, and didn't do much for the first part of the challenge other than provide sarcastic commentary. When his rage towards Puck eventually reached a breaking point, he ended up flinging Puck's fish Versace into the street, where a car ran over it, and Puck began to sob. To make matters worse, Puck accidentally let it slip that he stole Wolfgang's truffles, and a livid Wolfgang slapped him in the face. After the Ralphcakes got back (and lost the challenge), Trey confronted Puck and told him to vote Wolfgang out, but Puck was apprehensive. An unhappy Wolfgang sat alone on the beach before elimination, and was eventually approached by Helga. Although he initially told Helga to leave, the two began talking, and Helga admitted that it wasn't easy being sarcastic and rude all the time and described her wish to have friends. Wolfgang empathized, and said he wished he could be more social and less introverted, but Puck was just blocking his every move to get to know people. After this deep conversation, the two kissed semi-awkwardly, and then made their way to the elimination ceremony. Although Wolfgang was in the bottom two for the night, he was saved and Puck was voted out. He said nothing as Puck left, just smiled wistfully. Total Drama Lakeside Four years later, Wolfgang's sister Whitney competed in Total Drama and made it to the merge, where Wolfgang himself visited for the loved ones' challenge. Wolfgang was pleasantly surprised to be back, even despite Puck (visiting his cousin Roald) accompanying him. Although his relationship with his sister was as strained as ever, their conversation wasn't too awkward, as It was clear Wolfgang had gotten a little friendlier in the four years after his win. When asked what he'd been up to since TDSS, he explained that he recently graduated college, was still dating Helga, and was living off the remainder of his money while Helga wrote best-selling mystery novels. He spent the first portion of the challenge bantering with Puck in the audience, until Graham approached him and gushed to him about how big a fan he was. Wolfgang was flattered, even though Whitney warned him Graham was unhinged. He stated in a confessional that he was only brought back to boost ratings, since he and Whitney never talk, and was touched by Graham's kind words. His task with Whitney for the challenge was to listen to fifteen seconds of one of Miles's demo tapes. Whitney threw off her earbuds within seconds, losing the challenge for them both, but Wolfgang actually enjoyed the tunes, to the shock of everyone. After Graham won, it seemed he was contemplating picking Wolfgang and Whitney for the dinner date. Wolfgang pulled Graham aside and pleaded for him not to pick them, since he'd just be "wasting his time" with Whitney. Graham, already past this epiphany, hugged Wolfgang in thanks. Shortly after that, he and Puck left to go to Burrito King. Audition Tape Wolfgang is shown in the woods. "Hi," he snorts. "My name is Wolfgang, and I DESPISE EVERYBODY. Seriously, this is the only place where I can get away, besides my basement where I play Planet of Battlecraft 24/7. It helps me take my anger out." He sighs. "I want to get away from this awful town, but I also don't want to run into any imbeciles. I'm sure they'll all be imbeciles, though. At least I have my fashion sense." He strokes his hair. "Pick me. Or else." Trivia *Wolfgang is partly based on a character of the same name from Animal Crossing, and his image is a human version of him as well. **His new image is also modeled after an Animal Crossing character, this time Lobo. This same thing happened to Puck, being based on two characters. **Shockingly, his Lakeside appearance is also modeled after an Animal Crossing wolf character—in this case, Dobie. *He is one of two characters based on Animal Crossing NPCs, the other being Puck. If you put their two names together, you get the famous chef Wolfgang Puck. This was a coincidence. **However, Wolfgang's fiery hatred of Puck was actually thought of after I realized the connection. *Wolfgang said nothing at all during Tokyo, until he was eliminated and revealed to have an extremely high voice. **He beats PJ's record of fewest things said. *Wolfgang was one of my favorite characters to write for in Tokyo, at least in the finale where he actually ended up having lines, which is why I ended up bringing him back for TDSS and acting on his untapped potential. *Another thing that helped me bring Wolfgang back was getting to know some of my Animal Crossing characters with the "Cranky" personality, which Wolfgang's counterpart in the game has. These characters are often just lonely and misunderstood as opposed to genuinely mean, and I wanted to explore something like that. *From the second I decided that Wolfgang was going to be in the cast, I knew he was going to get to the final two and win. I had always wanted to bring back an early out, flesh them out, and "redeem" them, and Wolfgang seemed like the perfect candidate. *Wolfgang's story in TDSS was occasionally modeled on my own personal life and experiences, especially through the course of writing the story. I'm definitely not as grouchy and violent of a person as he was at the beginning of the story, but Wolfgang's gradual coming out of his shell, finding a relationship, and coming to terms with himself were all (consciously and unconsciously) inspired by real-life events. *Wolfgang and Helga's relationship was first decided when I noticed that both of them had German names, and then realized that they would actually probably click very well. I also have to give a shout-out to Rhonda for helping me develop this relationship. Thanks, Rhonda! *Wolfgang getting the first confessional of the season was purposely put in there to foreshadow his importance in the story (and his win). *Wolfgang and Chelsey being in the final two together was alluded to in a few ways - they both wear scarves, they are standing next to each other in the cast photo, and they were introduced back-to-back in the first chapter. *In a completely unintentional piece of foreshadowing, I played Wolfgang in a roleplay Nalyd hosted in 2012 and ended up winning the season. *Wolfgang's Lakeside character image features a scarf with the same design as Chelsey's shirt from TDSS, implying he finally started taking fashion advice from her. Gallery Wolfgang.PNG|Wolfgang's appearance in Total Drama Tokyo. WolfgangAllstar.PNG|Wolfgang's original image for Total Drama: Superstar Showdown. 1wayoranother.png|Wolfgang as Harry Styles, replacing Alex, in yet another One Rejection album cover. Wolfgang_idk.png|Amazing fanart of Wolfgang drawn by Reddy! Category:Total Drama Tokyo Category:Toad's Awesome Stories 'n' Stuff Category:Total Drama Crossing